Forgetting to Remember
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Everyday, I forget a little more. But I have three goals for this trip. One: Write an amazing last novel. Two: Write in my journal every day. Three: Fall out of love with him. Notes:...Remember to take lots of pictures. -SasuSaku- AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke**X**Sakura

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

**Forgetting to Remember**

**Chapter One**

March 28th, 2009 - Take Lots of Pictures

- By Lyrics and Music

* * *

**Untitled**

**By: Sakura Haruno**

_Beyond the myths and legends, beyond reality, beyond everything, there is an unknown. Maybe if I try hard enough, I can find it. Maybe if I wish hard enough, I'll find it. I must find it. Because now I realize, myths and legends are fake pieces of trash. Reality is a motherfucker. And everything…everything is messed up. I can only turn to the unknown. I must find it._

* * *

**My Journal**

**Sakura Haruno**

**March 28th, 2009**

**7:12 A.M.  
**

Good morning, princess.

It must be seven o' clock already. Did you sleep well? Well, I hope you did.

This is Sakura Haruno speaking. And yes, you know who that is because your name is Sakura Haruno. I am you. So now that we know each other, I just want you to know, March 28th is your birthday. I hope your remember that long enough until you turn 24.

You see, you have a condition. I cannot recall the name. But, this condition causes you to forget, just like I have forgotten the condition's name. You will forget. I am forgetting.

Good morning, princess. Did you know you're an author? Well, surprise! You are a writer.

2002 – Princess by Sakura Haruno – my first novel

2004 – Prince by Sakura Haruno – sequel to Princess

2005 – Vitamin C by Sakura Haruno

2006 – Dear Mr. Moon by Sakura Haruno – my first children's book

2008 – Prescription Pills by Sakura Haruno – sequel to Vitamin C

This is a list of all your books. Read them sometime. I must say, they are quite wonderful.

It is seven thirty? I am late. I apologize.

Today you left for your trip. It's to write your final novel. You know, before you forget.

I'll write soon. I promise.

Sakura Haruno

Notes: Remember to write on the plane.

* * *

**REMEMBER YOUR PURSE!**

It's on top of the dresser.

It has your keys, your wallet, your cell phone and your notepad.

**REMEMBER YOUR JOURNAL!**

A bold sticky-note, probably a yellow Post-It seemed to jump out at her.

She smiled. She had been reading it for a while now. She had forgotten how long. But that wasn't due to her problem. It had just been a long time, that's all. Today was March 28, 2009. She knew that. She had been diagnosed August 19, 2008. She _remembered_ that.

**7:33**

"Right on time," she remarked, closing the door behind her. It was spring. Sakura waited outside. It was nice. All the flowers were in bloom. "Good morning, Sasuke!" she smiled, emerald eyes catching sight of a sparkly, pink box with a red ribbon on it.

"Happy birthday," he stated, holding it out for her. Sakura took it, tucking a hair behind her left ear. Looking up from the gift, she caught sight of his onyx eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha was his full name. He went to high school with her.

"I'll get that," he stated, walking right past her, picking up her luggage with ease.

**7:35**

Sasuke started up his car as she buckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for the gift, am I allowed to open it now?" she inquired, eagerly awaiting his response.

"Hn."

That has his typical response. But she had learned to translate his various moments of wordlessness. This one meant 'Do what you want.'

"Then I'll wait," Sakura responded.

He turned to stare.

This one meant 'What?'

"Keep your eyes on the road," she joked.

"Why?" he asked, referring to the present.

She was silent. He rarely asked questions. She was the one that talked too much.

"Because…I need something to do on the plane

"Hn."

This one meant 'Whatever.'

**7:52**

"Do you have your passport?" he questioned. She nodded.

He gave her a tiny smile of approval. "I am a big girl, Sasuke. I'll be alright," Sakura answered.

"Hn."

She didn't know what this one meant.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'll miss you," he murmured.

"Aw," the girl whispered, "I'll miss you too." She nonchalantly hugged him.

He watched her walk towards the check-in counter. "Your flight is at ten!" he shouted over.

"Okay!" Sakura responded.

She watched him stand there. She gave a small wave.

He turned around and left though the automatic sliding doors.

Sasuke Uchiha was his full name. He went to high school with her.

Then she remembered without actually ever forgetting.

...

She…loved him.

* * *

**My Journal**

**Sakura Haruno**

March 28, 2009

10:40 A.M.

Hello, princess.

I am on the plane at last! It is officially safe to move about the cabin. It took me so long just to get to my seat. It's a window seat, my favorite. And I'm riding first class all the way, baby! The best part is: I DON'T HAVE TO PAY!

My publisher is paying for the whole thing. When I get there, I've been told I have reservations at a pretty swanky hotel in Paris. Five star to say the least. A little birdie told me the view is A-M-A ZING!

Sasuke drove me to the airport. You know, high school Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, the one that's on Wikipedia [which I am on too by the way]. Class of 03': Konoha High. Remember now? He is the reason that I [who studied way more than him] was not valedictorian. I came in second.

Still not ringing a bell? He is the picture stuffed somewhere in the journal.

I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT care what anyone else says. I am not a stalker. I just happen to have his picture because I have a condition that causes me to forget. That's all.

…

Who am I kidding? Nobody is going to read this.

I, Sakura Haruno, am MADLY IN LOVE with him.

There it is, in black and white.

…

This journal, if ever read by another living soul [who will unfortunately will not be 'living' afterwords], will explode upon contact. And yes, that is totally possible.

But to be serious, he doesn't love me. We're just friends. Best friends.

So this trip will be a good opportunity to see some other guys.

Maybe I'll fall in love.

So here's my goal: **Kiss at least one guy in each country I go to. **

**More directly: Fall out of love with Sasuke.**

Now I have three objectives for this trip. Should I list them? I think I should.

**1. Write the most kick-ass story ever to exist. **

2. Write in my journal every single day.

3. Fall out of love with Sasuke.

Three objectives, it should be easy enough. Right?

On a lighter note, he gave me a birthday present.

Hold on, let me open it.

I forgot.

* * *

**11:00**

A card hung from the very top, neat cursive printed upon it.

...

_Dear Sakura,_

_Happy birthday. Have a nice trip. _

_Sasuke _

_...  
_

She pulled off the ribbon.

It smelled like her perfume.

He knew her favorites.

She tore off the **pink** wrapping paper.

Pink was her favorite color.

The box was white. She lifted the lid slowly.

A digital camera lay inside.

She fiddled around with the buttons for a bit.

Then Sakura accidently pressed a little button with a play symbol on it.

There was a video already on the camera.

She was staring at Sasuke's face.

What else was she supposed to do? She pressed play.

...

_Happy birthday, Sakura. You're older than me now. _

_I hope you have fun on your trip. –smile-_

_Take lots of pictures for me._

_I'll miss you. –close eyes- _

_Have a safe trip, Sakura._

_...  
_

It stopped.

* * *

**My Journal**

**Sakura Haruno  
**

**March 28, 2009**

**11:04 A.M.**

Dear Journal,

How the hell am I supposed to fall out of love now? He always messes up ALL my plans. Him and his STUPID video. But why am I so **dumb**?

**SAKURA, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!**

**SAKURA, STOP LOVING HIM!**

**SAKURA, REMEMBER, HE IS DATING SOMEONE ELSE!**

That's right. I remember now. He has a girlfriend. A stupid bitch of a girlfriend named Karin, a redhead. And here I am, stupidly crushing on him with my bubblegum pink hair. He always did like red better than pink. At least she's not "annoying" to him. But does she care? HELL NO! She's not right for him. He deserves more.

He deserves more.

More than me.

Fuck my life.

I'll write soon. I promise.

Sakura Haruno

Notes: …remember to take lots of pictures

Remember to delete his video.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews, Comments, Criticisms, Alerts, and Favorites are all appreciated.


End file.
